Golden Commando
Not to be confused with the Commando, or the Golden Golden ScoutScout 'Description' The Golden Commando was added as an April Fools joke on April 1st. However, being a prank, it could not actually be obtained. When trying to purchase it, an error message would pop up with the content being "trololol". The Golden Commando was claimed to be free, costing "FREEEE" credits, having infinite damage and a huge range. It was also said that it could be placed anywhere. However, on September 22, 2018, the YouTuber "JOHN ROBLOX" posted a video regarding this tower and it has been confirmed that this tower has been added to the game and is functional as an exclusive and a tournament prize tower. However, on August 10, 2019 the new update allowed the Golden Commando to be purchasable at 250 wins for 8,500 credits. 'Upgrades' 'RANGE ($10)' *Gives the Golden Commando more range. *Sell price changes to $2350. 'SEE HIDDENS ($1200)' *Allows the Golden Commando to detect Hiddens *Increases the range of the Golden Commando. *Sell price changes to $2950. *Gives the Golden Commando goggles. 'MORE GOLD ($6900)' *Golden Commando's damage changes to 5 per shot. *Sell price changes to $6400. 'GOLDEN LASERS CANNONS PEW ($66500)' *Golden Commando's damage changes to 20. *Sell price changes to $39650. *Gives the Golden Commando more range. *Gives the Golden Commando an electric particle effect. *Added cosmetics: The Golden Commando is now on a yellow-black electric stand, and a halo. Trivia *The Golden Commando was added as an April Fool's joke. *The Golden Commando is abbreviated as "Gldn Commando" in its label. *The Golden Commando update was not mentioned in the update log when it was first added. *On September 22, 2018, YouTuber "JOHN ROBLOX" made a video about using the Golden Commando. *The Golden Commando has the cheapest level 1 upgrade price, at $10. * Planet3arth has announced that if he wins the Bloxies award, he will sell Golden Commando for the price of 50,000 Credits for a limited time. However, the game did not win the Bloxies. * The placing sound of the Golden Commando can be heard when players exit the game. * The "MORE GOLD" upgrade used to be named "IDK". The content of the upgrade is not changed. * The Golden Commando, along with the Golden Scout, were made available for purchase on 10 August, 2019. * Golden Commando is currently the most powerful tower in the game. * It takes 85 wins to get enough credits (not counting the 250 wins required to unlock it) Update History * (4/1/18) Added "Super Cool Tower" * (4/2/18) Removed "Super Cool Tower" * (9/22/18) Golden Commando confirmed to be added to the game as an exclusive tower. * (9/24/18) Golden Commando lvl 5 revamped, no longer has infinite range. * (11/19/18) Golden Commando is now equipable and unequipable like all other towers. It is now an no longer exclusive and is accessible via tournaments on the Tower Battles Community Discord. * (11/29/18) Golden Commando lvl 4 and 5 price increased. Lvl 5 Golden Commando now has wings * (2/10/19) Level 4 Golden Commando arms fixed * (8/10/19) Golden Commando becomes purchasable for 8,500 credits. Media File:Screenshot_139.png|Golden Commando initial release image in April Fools File:Unknown_(1).png|An equippable Golden Commando Category:Towers Category:Single Category:April Fool Events